A resin-infused composite structure (e.g., a laminate) can be fabricated by infusing resin into a dry fiber preform using vacuum pressure and curing the resin-infused preform. A caul plate includes rigid or semi-rigid metallic or composite plate that is placed above the preform but underneath a vacuum bag in a composite laminate layup.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, region, or plate) is in any way on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween.